Eternal Love
by Jurica
Summary: Anko Mitarashi was turning 24 in 6 weeks. She dreaded every single birthday. It always reminded her of that unfortunate event. That event, which she will never forget, which left a huge scar in her heart. Rated M in future chapters!  Revised chap1-3
1. Chapter 1: We shall meet again

Hello there! This story started with a random idea, which I just expanded on. Revised version of the first chapter. Hope it's not anymore that confusing!

Guide: _ -o - o - divider _

_ ...-...-...-...-...- new scene _

_ italics - dialogues_

**I do not own Naruto.**

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Anko Mitarashi was turning 24 in 6 weeks. She dreaded every single birthday. It always reminded her of that unfortunate event. That event, which she will never forget. That event which left a huge scar in her heart.

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Anko was walking in the streets of Konoha. She was going to get some dango before heading to the office of the Fifth Hokage.

_"Anko-san! Please go immediately to Lady Tsunade's office! She's getting angier by the minute."_ Shizune said, dragging her all the way to Tsunade's office.

_"Wait, Shizune! I can walk by myself! Let go of me!"_ Anko said, protesting that Shizune let her go.

_"We need to get there fast! So stop complaining!"_ Shizune was blown away when Anko started making hand seals.

_"What are you doing, Anko-san?"_ Shizune said, dumbfounded.

"_Getting there using a faster way! See you!"_ Anko said, then disappearing.

Anko used her newly-learned jutsu which enabled her to teleport, yet consuming half of her chakra.

_"Now, I have to get there all by myself."_ Shizune uttered, while looking up the sky.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko arrived at Tsunade's office, hoping she wouldn't get punished again for being late.

_"Hokage-sama. Sorry for being late. Why did you call for me?"_ Anko said, nervously waiting for an answer.

_"You're always late! Anyway, I called for you because I need you to go to a mission." _Tsunade stated, while getting a sheet of paper from her desk.

_"What kind of mission is it, Hokage-sama?" _

_"Just read this, Anko.. hopefully, you'll accept."_ Tsunade said, while handing her that paper which Anko started reading and she could not believe it.

S- Rank Mission. Ninja Assigned: Mitarashi Anko. Special Jounin.

Objectives: Investigate on the Sound Village and Orochimaru. Provide as many informations as possible.

She could not grasp what she was reading. It was just..so absurd. She hated him for leaving her. She hated him for toying with her. For using her. Anko wasn't mentally stable as of the moment. She still hated and loved him. It was a feeling of confusion. She didn't know how to react..at all.

_"Tsunade, are you really sure about this? I just can't.."_ Anko protested.

_"You're the only one that's fit for the job. Trust me, Orochimaru wouldn't let anyone get close to his village, unless it's you. You are special to him. You were once his student. It's also your chance to kill him, if it's possible."_ Tsunade stated, trying to convince Anko.

_"But.. But.. what if he gains control of me? I wouldn't know what to do."_ Anko said, losing her hopes on beating Orochimaru.

Tsunade moved towards Anko and stared at her. _"Look, I know you won't let that happen. You're not the same old Anko who adored her sensei. You're different now, and better."_ Tsunade smilingly said, lifting Anko's spirits up.

_"You are right, Tsunade. I shall do my best then."_ Anko stated. _"But – when do I leave?" _

_"You leave tomorrow night. Is that okay with you, Anko?" _Tsunade said._ "Make the most out of this day, you can start packing tomorrow." _

_"Yeah, it's fine by me. Thanks, Tsunade." _Anko said, heading towards the door.

_"And, good luck, Anko."_ Tsunade added.

Tsunade wished for the mission's success, and she hoped that Anko would still return. She hoped that Anko wouldn't fall into Orochimaru's trap. She just hoped that, Anko wouldn't betray Konoha.. just like what 'he' did.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko made her way to the streets of Konoha, and busied herself with the things around her. The skies looked calm, and the wind blew her hair.. she knew she wasn't ready yet.

_"Anko-san! I heard you'll be leaving tomorrow night! What's up?"_ Kakashi said, while reading his book.

_"Ohayo, Kakashi. Yeah, I'm leaving for a mission. S-class one."_ Anko whispered, while dragging Kakashi along.

_"What the hell? Are you serious?"_ Kakashi muttered in confusion.

_"Yeah, wish me luck, huh!" _Anko stated.

With that, both ninjas bid their goodbyes to each other.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko headed to her apartment and read more jutsus. She had been reading and researching more jutsus and performing hand seals. It was already night time when she realized she had been working too much.

_"I should rest.. tomorrow's a long day."_ Anko thought to herself. She went to her bed, lying down and thinking of him. She was feeling really uncertain. She just wouldn't know what to do.

_"Orochimaru.. we shall meet again."_ She thought to herself, and then finally closed her eyes.

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

And that's for chapter one, Please leave reviews! Sorry if it's too short. The next chapter will be longer. For the meantime, I have to know what you think. Should I continue the story? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 :Perfect Moment

**REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2 : Perfect Moment**

...-...-...-...-...- new scene

italics – thoughts

"" - Dialogues

* * *

**A/N:** I appreciate all your reviews, thank you! After a long while, here's the second installment. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sun was brightly shinning and birds were chirping when Anko awoke from her slumber. She wanted to sleep in some more, but she had a long day to face.

She made her way to the fridge but nothing was there. She decided to have breakfast somewhere, and besides, she wanted some sticks of dango.

Yes, dango, early time of the day.

Anko dressed up in her usual outfit and went out. She enjoyed munching every single dango, and eventually became full.

She then brought home a couple of sticks.

…-…-…-…-…-

Anko started to pack her things and condition herself. She was going to miss Konoha so much, and the friends she made here. Yet, she knew she was going to make this village proud of her.

She took hold of her bag and headed for the village's entrance.

Tsunade was waiting for her at the gates, and also some of her friends. They all wished her good luck and to return safely.

She gladly left and started to focus on her mission. She was first going to investigate on the village, and then Orochimaru.

…-…-…-…-…-

The skies were dark, and the atmosphere was very unusual.

It was a deafening silence; the thought of it got her really crazy. She hurried her way, her breathing becoming faster, excitement taking over her.

A few more, and she was close. Anko's cursed seal started throbbing, but it didn't hurt. She knew how to seal it away and how to use it properly. She has definitely learned, never been better.

He was nearby, she felt it. However, it did not bother her. She walked into the streets of the Sound Village, like it was her home. Not trying to look suspicious, she tried to blend in with the people.

Something she did not know, a pair of golden eyes were watching her every move.

…-…-…-…-

Meanwhile, Anko looked for a place to stay, but no one admitted her in. She felt really disappointed. She forgot to bring in some money, oh she doesn't have money to begin with.

After all, she was just a ninja. Back in Konoha, she would get almost everything for free. But in her, everything had a price. Something that she wasn't used to.

She walked over to a jewelry store and was really enticed. She leaned down the glass and adored the necklace.

"Oh my.. that purple necklace is just so gorgeous." Anko thought to herself.

"How may I help you, ma'am? It seems you are quite fond of this purple necklace." The salesman told her.

"Well, yeah.. but I doubt if I can afford it." Anko muttered, scratching her head.

"That necklace is only five hundred thousand yen. It would look lovely on you, ma'am." The salesman stated, trying to convince her.

"Oh, no. My life can't even pay for that amount. I should get going now. Thank you for your help, sir." Anko muttered in reply.

She left the store and continued to look around the Sound Village.

…-…-…-…-…-

Orochimaru went inside the jewelry store, and tried to find what Anko was looking at earlier.

"Remember the purple-haired lady who looked at something here moments ago? What did she inquire about?" Orochimaru asked.

"My lord! What a surprise it is to have you here! I remember her, that girl, she looked at this purple necklace, Sir." The salesman uttered in deep nervousness.

"I would like to buy it, then." Orochimaru said. "How much is it?"

The salesman wrapped and places it in an elegant box, handing it over to Orochimaru.

"My lord, for you, it is free. This cannot even amount to all the help you've given me and my family. The pleasure is all mine."

Orochimaru slyly smiled, "Good." He then disappeared out of the blue.

…-…-…-…-…-

Anko continued walking but she really needed a place to stay.

She looked up the sky and suddenly, everything went pitch black.

…-…-…-…-…-

Orochimaru brought her into his base. He carefully placed her in his room, watching her sleep soundly.

He studied every detail of her, oh how he missed looking at her like this. It has been years since then. Anko dreamed of her childhood with her sensei, all the good and bad memories flashed back.

She found herself shed a tear once she woke up. Everything was a blur, until each detail became clear.

"What.. How did I end up here..? I don't remember going inside a room." Anko said, startled by the current situation.

"I see that you're awake now, Anko. Welcome and good evening." The voice from the corner said.

"You son of a…!" Anko dashed towards Orochimaru and was cut off when he just twisted her arm.

"Is that the proper way of talking to your sensei? Anko-san.." Orochimaru stated, filling Anko with just more anger.

"I don't care what you say, you bastard! Why did you even bring me here? I suggest you let me go." Anko said.

"Mhmm, I felt sorry for a homeless jounin like you, and I'm not letting you go. Not a chance." Orochimaru hissed. Putting his arm around her, and twisting her again.

"Correction, I'm a special jounin, and.. just let me go!" Anko screamed at him, trying to break away from his touch.

Anko protested but he just caught her over and over again.

Orochimaru then pushed her to the wall, and pinned her hands.

"I missed you, Anko. Just so you know." Orochimaru hissed into her ear.

She knew this would happen. But why? Why couldn't she resist him at the moment? Why was she spacing out and why was she blushing with those words?

He couldn't really mean those.

After all, he just used her like a toy for his experiments. Threw her away when he was finished.

Sad, but it was reality.

"I.. I.." Anko slowly muttered some words as she was trying to break from him.

"Are you afraid of me? Don't be." Orochimaru asked and finally released her.

She felt freedom and peace, as she managed to break away.

"Anko, you will stay here until I say so. Escaping is not an option at all." Orochimaru demanded.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you." Anko stated. Orochimaru then left the room and again, it was a deafening silence.

Memories continued to flash black as she cried while unpacking her things.

"I don't know anymore.. What did I enter myself to?" Anko thought to herself.

…-…-…-…-…-

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was walking to his basement. He had to keep track of his new experiments. He had to develop and invent more jutsus. He needed more power, to conquer Konoha and soon, the world.

He was busy working until he heard a knock on the door. Kabuto knocked, anxiously waiting for his Lord's reply.

"What is it, Kabuto? You know I hate being disturbed while I'm working!" Orochimaru angrily said.

At the other side of the door, Kabuto shyly said, "My lord, it's about Anko.. She's.. she's nowhere to be found."

Orochimaru opened the door and ran as fast as he could. "Where could she be!" He thought.

Anko went into one of the rooms in the base, and did some research. "I need to obtain this. And this. And this too."

She put all the books inside her bag when Orochimaru opened the door.

"Anko! Where were you? I was worried about you!" Orochimaru angrily said and went towards Anko.

He pulled her in a tight embrace, causing her to drop her bag.

"Huh? What are you saying, Orochimaru?" Anko asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kabuto said, you were nowhere to be found. I really got worried… I thought you left me.." Orochimaru silently said, leaning his head on Anko's hair.

Anko couldn't believe everything that was coming out of Orochimaru's mouth.

It all seemed so impossible.

"You.. were worried about..me?" Anko stated, while looking at Orochimaru's face.

The moon was shinning, her gaze then met his.

It was the perfect moment.

His lips then captured hers.

Tongues met and encircled. Gasping for breath, the kiss slowly broke.

"Yes Anko, I was worried about you." Orochimaru hissed, lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him.

"Thank you." Anko broke away from his delicate embrace and hurriedly left.

Orochimaru caught her and pulled her.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, I just have to go now." Anko coldly replied.

…-…-…-…-…-

She was falling in love, yes she was.

It wasn't expected at all. She had never seen him so worried at all.

The way he held her and kissed her was so gentle and different.

It meant something else.

"I couldn't.. No, I couldn't fall for him." Anko thought to herself, as she walked to those dark hallways.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's Chapter 2! Please leave me reviews, tell me what you think about it? ^^ Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 3 : Secrets**

...-...-...-...-...- new scene

"" – dialogues

Italics - thoughts

* * *

**A/N:** I appreciate all your reviews! Truly sorry for the very long hiatus / delay. I have come to neglect my fanfic, at times.. but now, I'm back to it. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Why did she have to walk away.. did I do something wrong?" Orochimaru thought.

Anko went past Kabuto who kept on asking questions.

"Anko! What happened? Where is my Lord?" Kabuto stated, dying to hear an answer.

"He's there..in the room full of books. Suit yourself." Anko coldly replied.

"What is wrong with you!" Kabuto screamed at her yet she simply ignored it.

She was looking down while walking towards Orochimaru's room. Breaking the silence, she finally uttered, "Have you even fallen for someone you shouldn't love?"

Kabuto was startled by the sudden statement. "No, and never." He finally said.

With that, Anko was gone.

Just in time, Orochimaru appeared, shrugging off the worried Kabuto.

"Where is Anko?"

"In your room, my Lord." Kabuto stated while pointing to the west.

"Do not disturb us, or else." Orochimaru said, and he then went inside his room.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko was spacing out that she didn't even realize Orochimaru was standing at the door. She kept on talking to herself.

"Why.. Why must I fall.. I couldn't afford to.. fall.." She walked back and forth, and kept on thinking.

"I shouldn't love him.. I should really stay away.."

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her. It surprised her, but she stood still.

"I know what you feel. I'm sorry for making your feel that way.." Orochimaru whispered in her ear.

Anko felt really uncomfortable knowing that Orochimaru was hugging her from behind. She savored the moment, but it just felt so wrong.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. Better yet, don't go near me for a while.." Anko coldly stated, as she broke away from his lovingly embrace.

"Is that what you want?" Orochimaru asked coldly.

Now facing him, Anko couldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes, please leave.." Anko managed to utter.

Orochimaru began to walk away, Anko wanted to stop him. She didn't really want to push him away, but she just had to. He was at the door when she finally spoke.

"Wait!" She ran towards him, and hugged him tight. He took it by shock, but he wanted the moment to last.

"What, Anko?" He replied coldly, as he tried to break away. Her grip around him tightened, she did not want to let him go.

"I.. I.. I.. love you." She managed to utter, hoping he'd stay.

"You just pushed me away." Orochimaru said, finally breaking from their embrace.

"Please stay.." Anko fell on her knees, and started crying. Orochimaru left, not heeding to her plea.

...-...-...-...-...-

Kabuto was researching on some experiments when he saw Orochimaru outside, in a bad mood. He stood up, and asked him, yet he didn't bother to say a word. Orochimaru reached the exit of his base, and stopped.

"I'll be gone for a week, take care of Anko." He then disappeared in the thin air.

"Yes, my Lord." was all he could utter.

He felt a pang of jealousy with what his Lord just said. He really adored him.. wished for his care, and affection. Yet, it was very impossible. He let out a sigh as he walked towards his room.

Opening the door, he heard Anko crying, and cursing.

"What's wrong with you." He picked her up, comforting her.

"It's nothing.. we just had a misunderstanding. That's all."

Kabuto left her in the room after that, for he continued to work on his research.

Anko dried her tears up, started to fix her hair and clothes. Show's over, she thought.

She had to send back informations to Konoha while he was away. She knew he just left; she couldn't feel his chakra anymore.

Anko started writing down things in a paper, informations about the Sound Village. She had used up five papers, and started making hand seals.

"Go to Tsunade, only to her you shall open." After those words, the papers flew away.

The papers flew so fast, and within minutes, it arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Huh, what's this?" Tsunade wondered as the papers opened. She started reading, and she was astonished.

Lady Tsunade! This is Anko reporting! Here are some of the informations about the Sound Village…

Tsunade kept on reading until she reached the end. She was amazed with Anko's report, so detailed and concised. She knew Anko could've been staying in Orochimaru's base, yet she still managed to send reports.

"Impressive, so far. Hope you return safely, Anko." Tsunade thought to herself.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko wondered if her report reached Tsunade. Yet, she had a lot of things to worry about, rather than her reports. She now needed to research on Orochimaru. She knew him well personally, but she really needed his plans and experiments.

"I must think of something.. before he gets back." Anko thought to herself. She looked around the room, hoping she'd find a map of his base. Her search ended up in despair. She went outside to see Kabuto, finding him working on his research still.

"Kabuto. Where's the hall, the cells, and the basement?" Anko asked, trying not to look suspicious.

"What. Why?" Kabuto replied, figuring as if Anko's up to something.

"Well, I wanted to know my way around here, since I'll be staying here for a while." Anko muttered.

"Is that so?" Kabuto said, while getting a piece of paper.

"I'll sketch you a map, wait a second." Kabuto started sketching and finished after a few minutes.

"You draw well, Kabuto." Anko stated, and studied the map. She went to the kitchen to make dinner for herself. She never really learned how to cook well, but she dared to try.

"How about I cook dinner for us?" Anko asked the silver-haired medical nin.

"Thank you, Anko. I'll be waiting for the food then." Kabuto said in reply.

Anko was trying to be good to Kabuto in order for him not to suspect her. She needed to earn his trust, so that she could loiter, and do her research about Orochimaru.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko then finished making their dinner, and served Kabuto his share.

With that, she wondered off to Orochimaru's work place. She opened the huge silver door, and was disgusted with the sight and smell of the entire room. There were many bodies lying around, and many liquids scattered. She didn't know where to start, but she just kept on looking and looking. She came across a folder with many sheets. She decided to keep it by hiding it inside her shirt.

"I should come back another day. Kabuto might be looking for me already." She thought to herself.

Kabuto was indeed looking for her, when she came back. He got all worried, but even more suspicious. He noticed something about Anko. Something different. It's as if she's keeping something. He had to find out whatever it was. He needed to fill his curiosity.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko went to her room, and hid all of her things in one place. All her report drafts, papers, and informations about the Sound Village. She needed to be careful now. She managed to hide all of her work-related things, and she then heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Til the next chapter, everyone! I hope you leave me reviews, what do you think of this chapter? ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Forever His

**REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 4 : Forever His**

...-...-...-...-...- new scene

"" – Dialogues

_Italics_ - thoughts

* * *

**A/N:** I appreciate all the reviews. Revamping on how I present the chapters, starting from here. No more italics in dialogues. And say hello to more spaces! I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"It's me, Kabuto. Open the door, Anko." Anko walked towards the door and opened it. She smiled at him, trying to look less suspicious.

"Where have you been earlier? I was looking for you!"

"Well, I just happened to look around the base.. I got bored and all. Sorry if I didn't tell you." Anko said, hoping Kabuto would believe her instant story.

"Fine, but next time, do tell me where you're heading at. Lord Orochimaru doesn't like it when people loiter around without his permission. You should know that." Kabuto said, and decided then to leave the room.

Anko decided to call it a night. Tomorrow's another day full of research, and secrets.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko made breakfast, and headed to Orochimaru's work place. Same things welcomed her, but she was slowly getting used to it. She gathered more and more information, then went back to her room. Luckily, Kabuto did not look for her. She then started making her reports. She was already halfway through when she heard a knock on the door.

"Anko-san, it's time for lunch. Hurry." Anko decided to hide her reports, and just continue later. She needed not to look suspicious.

Kabuto bought some ramen for the both of them. Anko had to try something new once in a while.

"Ramen! I missed this, yahoooo!" Anko screamed with joy. She began to eat, not giving Kabuto a chance to speak. Only when she finished, she turned to Kabuto.

"Thanks for the wonderful lunch, Kabuto!" Anko said, giving Kabuto a pat on the back.

"Well, I'm not skilled when it comes to cooking.. and, I was craving for some ramen, so I thought it'd be a good lunch." Kabuto uttered in reply.

"Thaaaaankk yoou." Anko muttered, and gave Kabuto a kiss on his cheek.

Kabuto blushed with the moment, but he did not let it distract him. He was after all, jealous of her. He wanted her place in _his_ heart. So sad, he could never get it.

...-...-...-...-...-

Anko then went back to her room, and continued working on her reports. "A few more details, and I'm done. I should probably send this first." She muttered to herself, and started making hand seals.

The paper flew as fast as it could.

Anko was delighted; she knew her mission would soon be over. Well, that's what she thought.

She never knew this mission would forever change her life.

...-...-...-...-...-

"I should go back to his work place. Few more readings, and I'm out here." Anko thought.

She hurried her way to his workplace, quickly finding some top secret papers. She was so overwhelmed with all of the information, that she did not notice, someone was watching her.

"You traitor. I knew it, Anko. I knew you were up to something." Kabuto stated, while coming closer to her.

"Don't touch me! … I said, back off!" Anko demanded as she took steps backwards.

"Not so fast. You're coming with me. You'll enjoy in the prison cell, I'm sure of it. After all, traitors like you, belong there." Kabuto said, finally catching Anko's hands in the handcuffs. "You won't get away, these are chakra handcuffs. You'll just end up wasting your time and energy." Kabuto uttered, dragging Anko towards the prison cell.

Anko felt her entire body go weak. All of her chakra were slowly being sucked by those handcuffs. She was going numb, feeling sick and about to have a black out.

"Let me go! Please! I.. I did not mean to spy on Orochimaru.. Please let me go!" She pleaded.

...-...-...-...-...-

Screams turned into cries. The whole base heard of her struggle. She wanted to break free like a little animal. Yet, she couldn't. Every movement was just draining her remaining chakra. All she could do was cry. A few hours have passed; the cries were no longer heard. It was a deafening silence.

...-...-...-...-...-

Orochimaru leaped from one branch to another, he was close to his base until he felt something weird. He walked to the entrance, and was greeted by Kabuto with a smile.

"My lord, welcome back. How was your business?" Kabuto asked, as he prepared a meal for him.

"I'm not hungry. Do not bother preparing. My business went well, now where is Anko?" Orochimaru asked.

"She.. unfortunately has been in the prison cell until now." Kabuto said, turning into serious mode. "I caught her spying in your workplace. She has been gathering informations about you, and your experiments, my lord. I've also found reports that she has been sending to Konoha."

A sharp pain suddenly hit Kabuto's right cheek. He couldn't believe it. For the first time, Orochimaru slapped him. What did he do? He was only doing the right thing.

"Stupid. You're so stupid, Kabuto." Orochimaru angrily stated, glaring at him.

"My lord, I'm very sorry. What did I do wrong?" Kabuto stated, questioning everything that's been happening.

"Release Anko in the prison cell now, or I will kill you." Orochimaru taunted him.

...-...-...-...-...-

Kabuto ran, and headed as quickly as he could, for the prison cell. He walked slowly towards Anko's prison cell, surprised about the silence engulfing the place. Standing in front of her cell, Kabuto slowly unlocked it.

"Anko, let's go."

...

No response.

"Anko, I said, let's go."

...

Silence still.

He walked inside and found her unconscious. "What the hell, she used up all her chakra? But, she managed to activate her cursed seal. Impressive." Kabuto thought to himself.

He then released her from the handcuffs, and carried her all the way back to Orochimaru's room.

"My lord, Anko's unconscious." Kabuto slowly muttered.

"See. See what you did to her! Now, leave us alone and don't enter until I say so." Orochimaru instructed.

...-...-...-...-...-

The rain started to pour, the skies became filled with darkness. It was a deafening silence between them. He studied her ex-student's features as she lay there unconsciously. Truly, Anko has grown through the years. Smarter, wiser and sexier. He wouldn't deny it, she was sexy.

A part of him wished she was still his. Well, in whatever way you look at it, she's still his.

Forever his.

* * *

**A/N:** Til the next chapter, everyone! I hope you leave me reviews, what do you think of this chapter so far? Do you like how it's presented now? ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: Endure The Pain

...-...-...-...-...- new scene

"" – Dialogues

_Italics_ - thoughts

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto, or even any of its characters. Happy reading. Rated M starting here, and for the future chapters!

* * *

He has counted seconds, minutes, hours, days, and even weeks.. but Anko was still unconscious. It was really bothersome, taking care of her. It has been two weeks since the event wherein she was held captive in prison. He grew sick and very much worried of her. He wanted her to wake up, not to say that he loves her, but just to be alive again. He momentarily stopped his experiments just to keep track of her, until she gets better.

It was night time when she finally awakens from her deep slumber. Her head hurt really bad, and she still felt drained. Memories of Kabuto dragging her flashed back. With that, she started to scream and cry. Her screams were loud enough for Orochimaru to hear.

"No! Please don't take me there! I beg you, Kabuto… don't put me there! I promise! I promise to be good! I promise not to spy anymore! Just please, don't put me there…" Anko's tears kept on falling as she was shaking.

Orochimaru entered the room and found her in a devastating state. He immediately rushed to her, and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Anko, please. Calm down. I'm here, so stop crying." Orochimaru hissed as he brushed her tears away.

"Please.. don't put me there.." Anko continued to sob in the arms of her ex-sensei.

...

...

They soon fell asleep in the arms of each other. Their future was unsure, but their feelings were. Whatever happens, they'll be together.

...-...-...-...-...-

Another morning, but this time, everything was different. Anko awoke with a breakfast in bed, especially prepared by her ex-sensei.

"Eat up, you need to regain your strength." Orochimaru said.

"This is unsual.. really. But thank you, Orochimaru." Anko uttered in reply.

"Yes, I know. Savor it while it lasts, my dear." Orochimaru told her, as he got up and started to walk away.

"Will do." Anko stated as she started eating her first meal of the day.

...-...-...-...-...-

Orochimaru went to the kitchen, and found Kabuto munching on his meal. He moved in closer and stared at him.

"Kabuto. I challenge you to a duel." Orochimaru stated.

"But, why my lord? I do not intend to fight you." Kabuto said in reply.

"Fight me or you die. Pick one then." Orochimaru said.

"Alright, my lord. Let's start the duel."

...

...

The match began in their training grounds, Orochimaru expectedly was winning against Kabuto. He made hand seals non-stop, and kept on using his long snake tongue. It was his way of revenge, as you can see. Bringing Kabuto into extreme pain, later killing him. He just couldn't forgive him for what he has done to Anko. He should die, plus, he was starting to become of no use to him anyway.

Kabuto kept on dodging Orochimaru's attacks. He couldn't fight back. Not because he was his master, but because he can't. After all, he was more into the medical fields. He wasn't trained to fight in combats, at all. Soon, he started to bleed and cough blood. He wanted to surrender, but he couldn't. He felt his chakra getting sucked up, and he was starting to feel weak.

_Now, I knew how Anko felt.. when I did this to her._

_So this is how it feels...like._

At the sight of this, Orochimaru felt glad. The more and more he wanted to cause him pain. He started making hand seals again, and finally, Kabuto collapsed on the ground. Full of blood and pain, Orochimaru left him lying there.

...-...-...-...-...-

Kabuto was now in somewhere dark, somewhere he doesn't know. Yet, he knew he was still unconscious, thus making everything a dream. Everything was pitch black. A light was forming at the end. He walked until he reached that light, and he finally felt alive. He slowly opened his eyes, and Anko was there.

"A..An..Anko..-san.." Kabuto uttered, as blood spit for every word.

"Please. Don't speak any longer. Just rest." Anko muttered in reply, as she tucked Kabuto in the bed.

_Sleep well, or you'll die. _Anko thought to herself, as she walked out of Kabuto's room.

...-...-...-...-...-

Orochimaru was working on some of his experiments when he noticed Anko in the hallway. He walked up to her and caressed her cheek.

"My dear. Where have you been?" Orochimaru asked.

"I just took care of your little puppy. He seemed very weak." Anko said in reply.

Orochimaru started planting kisses on her neck, and she shuddered at every kiss. She gasped for breath as he was kissing and licking her neck.

But she realized, something. _It was wrong_.

"Please stop, Orochimaru.." Anko tried to whisper, as she started to break away.

"Please don't stop, Orochimaru?" He teased her.

He knew she wanted to break away, but he wouldn't let her. Not so fast.

"Stop this.." Anko uttered.

"Fine." Orochimaru hissed, as he let her go.

"Why are you so cold lately?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm always like this. What's new?" Anko replied.

"Hmm. Learning to become like me. Impressive, my dear." Orochimaru said.

"I'm. not. like. you. bastard." Anko angrily stated, as she began to walk away.

"My, my.. still denying the obvious fact? You are like me. In fact, you also do_ like_ me." Orochimaru said, trying to hold her back from going.

Anko was caught up in the moment. Everything that he said, was really true. _Maybe I was starting to become like him? Just because I really like him? I don't want to believe it so. _She stopped and turned her back to him. Carefully walking towards him, and in an instant, their lips met.

A soft kiss coming from his student, that he did not expect at all. He couldn't read what was going on her mind right now, or why she did this. He enjoyed it anyway.

_Why? Why did I suddenly kiss him?_

Thoughts ran down through her head, as they were still engrossed with their passionate kiss. Their tongues were lashing out on each other, feeling the wet and silky saliva of each other. Anko soon put her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. Orochimaru pushed her to the wall, and then broke the kiss. Anko couldn't figure out why. She still craved for his touch, his kiss, and everything.

"Why did you break the kiss?" Anko asked him, signaling she wanted more.

"What do you want me to do, my dear?" Orochimaru asked back. Knowing Anko, he knew. She wanted and needed more, but he wasn't going to give it _that_ easily.

"Make me _yours_."

"But - you are already mine ever since." Orochimaru slyly smirked at the response of his student.

"Touch me." Anko pleaded.

"Where? You tell me." Orochimaru teased her even more.

"Everywhere! Anywhere you feel like touching me. Just.._ touch_ me. I need your touch." Anko begged him.

"And that's what I like about you, my dear." Orochimaru smiled in triumph, as he started to touch her.

Anko closed her eyes, as she started to feel the moment. She felt his hands pin hers on top of her head. She did no avail, and did what she was told. A complete submission of herself, tonight. Orochimaru started to kiss her again, while his hands were about to remove her mesh shirt. He tossed her shirt to the side, and loved what he was seeing. Her body was a wonderland, and a paradise only for him. His hands worked up their way to her breasts, and started touching them. Anko was going insane, the feeling of him touching her... was just too much. She couldn't contain the lust and pleasure that she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, but we just have to continue this some other time, my love." Orochimaru hissed into her ear.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Anko asked.

"Someone's coming to see me, in a matter of minutes. Put this shirt back on, and help me with my experiment." Orochimaru instructed her.

"Alright then. But, promise me later, no interruptions?" Anko said in reply.

"I promise." Orochimaru said, as he fixed himself.

They went inside his lab, and continued with his experiments. Orochimaru was working on a new jutsu.. which if ever was successful, would make him gain more power. Anko was going through his files, and reading everything. Until, they heard a knock on the door. Anko opened the door, surprisingly found it was just Kabuto.

"It's just you! I thought it was the visitor, you really got me tensed back there, Kabuto." Anko stated.

"Sorry about that, but.. the visitor's waiting in the receiving area. Come quickly, my Lord and Anko." Kabuto said.

"Alright then. Let's go."

...-...-...-...-...-

The visitor was sitting down, when they arrived. They had recognized a familiar symbol on his back. He turned around, and saw them.

"Ah, hello. The famous sannin Orochimaru, and his former apprentice, Anko. I've finally seen the both of you, after a long while." He said.

"So, it's you." The snake sannin replied.

"What are you doing here?" Anko asked.

...-...-...-...-...-

Meanwhile, Kabuto was in his room. He went back to his bed, trying to _endure the pain_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Surprised about the sudden chapter updates? Well, I have nothing better to do at home, and I really want to see what happens next. So, I just keep on writing down. ^^ This chapter's longer compared to the chapters I've written before. Oh, I also forgot to warn you, yes, you reader! I accidentally put a semi-lemon here. I couldn't help it, the moment was just too perfect for one. Tell me what you think please! **Review**, don't only add to your faves or alerts please. ^^ Tell me if I did okay on the semi-lemon part, or if I should do more in the coming chapters? Inspire me!

* * *

**Ryunn Kazan**: Thanks, here's your next chapter! ^^  
**Miku**: Thank you, I really did change the format of presenting it~ Hope you like this new chappie :3  
**NinjaSheik**: Thanks! Here's the update :3

End of review replies~


End file.
